


Сверхъестественная конференция.

by steinvor



Category: Scrubs (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: После вызволения Сэма из клетки Дин не узнает брата.Он вызывает для консультации лучшие умы...Др.Кокс с Дорианом, Холмс, Себастиан Михаэлис, Улькиорра Шиффер и мимо пробегал какой-то Голлум





	Сверхъестественная конференция.

Спору нет, удобно когда ты не только накачанный зеленоглазый красавец 183 сантиметров ростом, с интересной творческой работой, но и в силу особенностей как раз этой самой «работы» знаешь способы вызывания различных духов, демонов и даже персонажей других известных телесериалов.  
\- Ну и по какому поводу истерика на сей раз? – в своей обычной немного напыщенной манере спросил слегка взбешенный внезапным перемещением в другой сериал доктор Кокс.  
\- Да-да, доктор Кокс как раз собирался меня обнять… ну, мне так показалось, - скромно пояснил немного польщенный присутствием нескольких знаменитых персон доктор Дориан. – Можете называть меня Джей Ди, - несколько осмелев, Дориан протянул руку для приветственного рукопожатия высокому худощавому брюнету в длинном темном пальто, нервно меряющему метровыми шагами тесную комнатушку Бобби Сингера. Возможно, он надеялся, что японская межгалактическая знаменитость даже даст ему свой автограф.  
\- Вы ведь Спайк, Спайк Шпигель?  
\- Что? А, да… Вы меня с кем-то путаете, – спохватился ничуть не задетый тем, что его спутали с каким-то мелким охотником за наградой, гениальный сыщик. – Холмс, просто Холмс… - Скромно, безо всяких претензий на пафосность некоторых небезызвестных героев Флеминга исправил неловкую ситуацию великий детектив.  
-С моим братом, с Сэмом, что-то не так… - воззвал к всеобщему вниманию всех присутствующих Дин Винчестер. - С тех самых пор, как он вернулся из клетки, где был заперт вместе с Люцифером и архангелом Михаилом. Я собрал вас, потому что вы лучшие, каждый в своем деле; и, если вы не найдете в чем причина того, что происходит с Сэмом, то я лично повтыкаю кол в задницу каждому из вас, а тебя зажарю с солью, проведу ритуал очищения и отправлю куда подальше. - Дин неприязненно покосился на снисходительно улыбающегося Дворецкого Себастьяна, и еще раз окинул тяжелым взглядом уборщика Гленна Мэтьюза всех присутствующих.  
\- Простите, мне здесь нечего делать, - слегка пожал плечами господин Михаэлис, едва взглянув на «больного», - Этот «сосуд» не представляет для меня никакого интереса, разрешите откланяться – моему хозяину пора завтракать.  
Темный Дворецкий, слегка поклонился представителям официальной медицины, и еще раз снисходительно усмехнувшись охотникам, старающимся не привлекать внимания к специфическим деталям интерьера в виде начертанных кровью пентаграмм, растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя слабый запах имбиря и корицы.  
\- На основании каких именно фактов вы пришли к выводу, что с вашим братом «что-то не так», - демонстрируя всем своим видом пренебрежительно-деловой пофигизм, приступил к сбору информации знаменитый сыщик.  
Доктор Кокс, разумеется, не мог уступить главенство в столь важном вопросе, как установление медицинского диагноза пусть и в непрофильном эзотерическом сериале какому-то консультанту по криминалистике и табачному пеплу.  
\- Назовите симптомы, на основании которых вы пришли к выводу, что ваш брат нуждается в медицинском обследовании: головокружения, тошнота, обмороки, умственное расстройство, ночное недержание, галлюцинации ? – Перри Кокс с мрачным садистским удовлетворением начал перечислять незатейливые медицинские термины . – Анализы крови, мочи, кала в норме? Когда в последний раз проходили медицинское обследование?  
Представители звездно-полосатых явно играли на своей территории и сразу же обозначили свое чисто физическое численное превосходство: Джей Ди сделав за спиной Кокса жест «вау! Мы вас сделали!» изобразил стойку бейсболиста, сделавшего удачный бросок, но не удержался на одной ноге и с грохотом повалился на деревянный пол, щедро посыпанный солью, перцем и другой рассыпанной впопыхах приправой. Мимо проскочил какой-то мелкий зверек, шипя нечто нечленораздельное, вроде: «Моя прелессссть».  
\- Стой, отдай кольцо, это Чумы, - спохватился Винчестер и разрядил в сторону Голлума дробовик с отборной поваренной солью.  
-Ггггорячо! – взвизгнула скользкая тварь, отбрасывая в сторону ненужное колечко.  
\- Морская, с Мертвого моря, отличный омолаживающий эффект, - одобрительно высказался о составе заряда Бобби. – после этой ванны хорошо делать педикюр и массаж ног…  
Остальные представители носителей Y-хромосомы сморщились как по команде, но старший Винчестер уже слышал эти откровения в предыдущей серии.  
\- Мой брат почти не спит, охотится лучше, чем я, а также не проявляет никакого интереса к моим попыткам излить накопившиеся чувства… в общем, никакого братского единения, и этого после того, что мы пережили вместе… - начал излагать факты (жаловаться) старший Винчестер. Последние слова Дин выдавил, сделав явно нечеловеческое усилие над своей психикой.  
\- А у него страховка есть? – в докторе Коксе неожиданно проснулись инстинкты будущего главврача больницы Святое сердце, - А то вдруг возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы с проведением операции…  
\- Сердце… - внезапно подал голос самый загадочный и молчаливый приглашенный аналитик из аниме «Блич» Улькиорра Шиффер. – Что такое сердце?  
Арранкар многозначительно возвел очи горе и, щелкнув пальцами, открыл гарганту. – Моя миссия завершена, - возвестил присутствующим о своем отбытии и неторопливо скрылся в пустыне Уэко Мундо.  
\- Может коронарное шунтирование? – проявил инициативу Джей Ди, он же будущий доктор Дориан.  
\- Девочка моя, - Кокс вытащил сжатые кулаки из карманов своего халата и с чувством полного превосходства над поверженным противником скрестил их на своей могучей накачанной груди. – Кристин, впредь никогда не делай никаких поспешных заявлений, а что касается его брата…Пусть эти… - Доктор на мгновение запнулся пытаясь подобрать правильные деликатные слова, но внезапно махнул на ситуацию рукой и приобняв вмиг растерявшегося от этого неожиданного поступка Дориана, шепнул склонившись к его лицу: «С этим пусть разбираются психоаналитики и психотерапевты, мы здесь ничем не можем помочь». Когда сладкая парочка терапевтов скрылась в больничном коридоре, внезапно появившемся прямо в проеме входной двери охотничьего домика Бобби Сингера, великий лондонский сыщик тоже вдруг засобирался, объясняя, что ему надо покопаться в очередном мокром деле, связанном с похищением Генри Баскервилля. Впрочем, он пообещал, что не скажет о проблемах братьев Винчестеров никому, даже доктору Ватсону, потому что Ватсон – «врач общей медицинской практики, а не сексопатолог». С этими непонятными и даже несколько обидными словами, великий Шерлок шагнул на, невесть каким образом вторгшуюся в пространство сериала «Сверхъестественное», мостовую столицы туманного Альбиона.  
\- Ну и катитесь все к чертовой матери! – в сердцах крикнул ему вдогонку Дин и захлопнул портал в иные параллельные сериалы. – Я сам разберусь, без вашей долбанной помощи, тупые уроды…Придется позвать на помощь ангелов…Кас! Где ты там, ты меня слышишь? Отзовись… В кои-то веки хотел обойтись без помощи сценаристов и Эрика Крипке.  
Сериал «Сверхъестественное» продолжал сниматься дальше, по запланированному сценарию

27 апреля 2013


End file.
